In a mobile communication system, a base station that is equipped on a mobile object, such a vehicle, and thus is mobile together with the mobile object is conventionally known. A method for controlling operation of such a mobile base station is known where the mobile station is connected to a mobile communication system through radio relay and executes an information acquiring procedure to acquire estimate basic information for estimating radio wave interference with other base stations; an interference estimating procedure to estimate, based on the acquired estimate basic information, the state of radio wave interference with other base stations; and a control procedure to control, based on the estimated radio interference state, operation of the mobile base station (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-18073).
Conventional approaches are to control the operation of mobile base stations so that radio wave interference between base stations does not occur in a state where the base stations receive the radio waves of one another. Thus, in a state where base stations do not receive the radio waves of one another, the respective mobile base stations thereof are at risk of becoming hidden nodes. For example, for two given mobile base stations, although radio waves of one do not reach the other and vice versa, a portion of the respective cells may be overlapping. When mobile base stations do not receive radio waves of one another, both mobile base stations may be using the same radio resource. If both mobile base stations are using the same radio resource, packet collision may occur with respect to a mobile terminal in the overlapping area, arising in a problem that communication with the mobile base station cannot be performed.